Grey
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: A musing on the shades of grey we humans all happen to be... Oneshot


**Disclaimer – Nope…  
A/N – I know there have been over a million things like this before, but I wanted to try out my own. If you like it, you can review and tell me what you enjoyed, if you hate it, you can review and tell me exactly what was wrong with it, so that I can correct my mistakes for next time. Either way, I get a review that will help my writing grow stronger and better in later years. And now, because I doubt any of you want to keep reading this overly massive Author's Note any longer, I shall end it… Enjoyyy!!!**

***

_Grey_

_By Drishti Choudhury_

***

People say that the world isn't split into good and bad people. They quote it repeatedly, trying both to make not only others understand it, but to try and figure out what it truly means. We say things like this as if we know exactly what it means, when in truth, we spend several parts of our daily lives pondering over things like this that may seem perfectly ordinary, but can be just as complex as the meaning of life.

What people don't understand is that there is no black and white in our world, but only shades of grey. There is no human on our Earth who is perfectly good. Most choose to display their good side, the white within them, hiding the black far beneath them, releasing it only under moments where there is a lack of self control. Several choose to allow the black within them to shape their personalities, burying the white deep down under. Not many people realise that grey is the color of our personalities, representing that we are neither good nor bad, but a mixture of both. For is there any creature who is truly a pure white? Or any who are made up entirely of a stony black? Some have a darker or lighter shade of grey, but all in all, we are all the same; with both good and bad sides to ourselves.

Grey represents many things, and nearly each person has their own connection to the color. My own eyes are a silvery-grey, linking me to the stormy shade that stems inside every living creature. Harry Potter, the Saviour of our Wizarding World, has his bond with grey as well; grey being the color of his godfather's eyes, the closest thing to his parents he had ever had. Ron Weasley's connection to grey was the small grey Scops owl that he received in his third year, the first thing that was ever truly his own, and not something previously belonging to another. Hermione Granger's link with grey was the stony grey of the castle where she was able to learn all the magic she knew, the place where she knew she could feel at home, and be with friends who cared for her, all the while learning more and more each day. Everybody has something that links them to the color grey, and thought it takes years for most people do find out what their link is, each and every person has one.

Grey can be found naturally in many areas all around our world, both good and bad. The stormy grey of rain clouds, for instance. They help plants and such to grow, and are a good source of water, but are a great bother more often than not. Just like the clouds, our inner selves can either be a gift or a curse, depending on how we shape ourselves. Our grey can be a light grey, showing us that the white in us overpowers the black; while some may be a darker shade of grey, proving that the black is stronger that the white. Either way, the way we act in public means nothing at all, as it is usually just the white side of ourselves trying to act as if it's the only color, when in reality either black or white can act up at any time.

Now I wish to tell you that most of what I have just written is a load of complete and utter crap, because I, Draco Malfoy have found, not a white, but a pure, sparkling gold shining out within the greys that dominate our world. The name of my new-found perfection? Astoria Greengrass…

***

**Yayz! Another oneshot finished! I've been writing quite a few of these lately, but, hopefully my readers will review them, and my efforts will not be in vain. Anyway, you guys probably read my A/N at the top about the whole review thing, so I'm not going to bore you by writing it again. If you haven't a clue as to what I'm referring to, just re-read the Author's Note at the beginning of the story. Aside from that, I think we're pretty much done here…**

_**Please submit a review on your way out. I'd love to hear your opinion…**_

*******

**P.S. As a random note, I know that "grey" can also be spelt as "gray", but I think spelling it with an "e" sounds more serious, while I think spelling it with an "a" sound more playful, like what you would put on a crayon or something… Just in case you were wondering…**


End file.
